Black Waltz
Black Waltz are three powerful winged black mages that act as boss-battles in the video game Final Fantasy IX, creations of Zorn and Thorn these creatures are much more powerful than the regular black mages and seem to specialise in a particular element: though they can cast more than one kind of elemental attack (as well as summon monsters and other black magic). None of the Black Waltz seem to have a name outside of a number which designates each one, labelled from Black Waltz No. 1 to Black Waltz No.2. Black Waltz No 1 The first Black Waltz faced in the game, he was responsible for trying to put the heroes of the story to sleep with some sort of hypnotic spell but was discovered and summons the powerful Sealion to his side before engaging a lone Zidane (who had somehow managed to break free of the spell): he is defeated fairly easily but the Sealion must also be killed in order to end the fight - upon victory the hero is informed by Zorn and Thorn's disembodied voices that "you defeated No. 1, but No. 2 and No. 3 will reclaim the princess!". This sentence, of course, foreshadows the future encounters with the other two Black Waltz later in the game. Black Waltz No 2 The second Black Waltz is more openly aggressive and powerful than the first, challenging the heroes directly rather than relying on trickery like the other - he continually demands that the heroes hand over the princess to him and even laughs at Steiner's attempt to compromise by stating he would return the princess to the castle instead: the Black Waltz then proceeds to fight the group of heroes. However, due to the nature of his mission, Black Waltz will never target the princess (Dagger) during battle - instead focusing his arsenal of magic on the other heroes and when defeated Dagger begins to wonder if her mother was truly behind the Black Waltz that are pursuing her but Steiner is not convinced, unable to trust a "common thief" over the queen he had been sworn to serve. Black Waltz No 3 The third is by far the most powerful and unstable of the Black Waltz and arguably the most evil of them all. He pursued the heroes after they defeated Black Waltz No. 2 and targetted the young black mage Vivi and mocked him, preparing to kill him (despite Vivi being a child) with powerful magic: however a group of black mages came to Vivi's aid, surprising Black Waltz No. 3 greatly as they had previously been shown as little more than mindless "dolls". However when the black mages began to challenge him Black Waltz No. 3 flew into a rage and unleashed amazing amounts of power upon them, killing them with ease. However upon seeing his own kind so mercilessly slaughtered Vivi flied into a rage and attacked Black Waltz No. 3, thankfully both Steiner and Zidane accompanied him and due to his rage Vivi becomes significantly more powerful (due to a status known as Trance). Regardless of this, Black Waltz No. 3 views the heroes as meaningless and battles them without mercy, even when defeated he refuses to give up and apprehended Thorn and Zorn's airship in order to unleash a final assault on the heroes but was ultimately defeated and presumably died when the airship crashed into the South Gate. However, later in the game, it was proven Black Waltz No. 3 had survived, badly injured and just as determined as before to capture the princess. He fights against the heroes once again before finally being destroyed for good. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Final Fantasy Villains Category:Deceased Category:Monsters Category:Criminals Category:Nameless Category:Psychopath Category:Minion Category:Chaotic Evil